Forgotten Past
by Syd-Shane22
Summary: Claire is an orphan who is starting out her new life. she moves to morganville and soon meets some new and strange people. will she find out things about her past?
1. Arrival

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charterers they are Rachael Cains **

_~Flashback~_

"_Mommy! I cant breath help me!"_

"_Claire where are you? Claire! Please not her; please don't take her from me!"_

"_I warned you child, you crossed me, face the consequences."_

_Then everything went quite, and dark._

"_Who are you? _

"_What's your name kid?"_

"_Umm my name? I don't know."_

**Present day**

"Claire do you have to go" whined Billy.

"Yes I do hon; I'm too old to stay here and I promise I will come visit." She replied.

Claire was leaving the meadows orphanage where she had lived for the past 9 years. She doesn't remember much about her past. She was found at the age of 8 outside of a burnt house in Dallas Texas. The firefighters thought she was dead when they arrived. Once she was placed in the ambulance her eyes flashed white then she sat up screaming. She had no idea who she was or where she came from. She spent days in the hospital waiting for someone to claim her and explain to her who she was. She was smart for an 8 year old; she knew no one was coming for her. In the orphanage she often woke up from nightmares about a fire, and people screaming. She brushed them off and studied harder in school. She wanted to make a new life for herself.

Cpov

I got into to some really good colleges, but I still can't decide which one I want to go to. For some reason the small university TPU is still my top choice." Why do you have to go?" Anna asked me. She was a little girl about 10 and looked up to me. "Because I want to get smarter" I told her as I laughed.

As I packed my bags to get ready to head off to college, the burn on my neck started to throb again. It usually only did that when I tried to think about my past. I brushed it off and load my bags on the bus. I turned around to say goodbye to my old life. I gave my hugs and kisses and bordered the bus.

I have no idea what time it was but when I woke up I saw the sign for Morganville and I was so excited I squealed. The old lady next to me on the bus just glared.

I got off the bus and felt like I was home. I pulled out my map to find some cheap places to live. I refuse to live in the dorms. I saw this Buffy episode one year totally scared me. "No thanks" I said out loud not realizing it, until the girl behind me spoke,

"Okay, even tho I didn't ask you anything yet." She said with a smile on her face.


	2. New Friends

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't..."

"Don't worry about it hon." My name is Eve, she said reaching for my hand. She was a pretty girl, for a girl dressed in Goth attire.

"Claire." I responded

"Are you looking for a place to crash, because I'm looking for a roommate?"

Wow how convenient. "I am that's nice of you to offer. Can I see the apartment?"

She starts laughing. I was really confused and I think she could tell because she stopped.

"Umm yeah you can grab your bags and follow me." She said. I followed her to her car and load my stuff. When we pulled up to her place I realized why she was laughing. It wasn't an apartment; it was a house, a beautiful old Victorian style house. "Wow, this is amazing. You live here?"

"Yep, yep. Me, Mikey and Shane." I looked at her confused. "Sorry forgot to mention, we all live here in Micheal's house.' She said as she smiled once again. "You smile a lot for a Goth person." I said laughing she just rolled her eyes and walked to towards the door. She opened it and it was just as beautiful as the outside. "Dinner!" She yelled up the stairs. It was quite for a moment but then the sound of footsteps filled the house. Within seconds two guys came flying down the stairs. One had bright blue eyes and shaggy blond hair. The other had similar hair just it was brown and matched his eyes. They both just stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked at me. The guy with the shaggy brown hair walked towards me with a sly smile on his face.

"The name is Shane, and sooner or later you will wanna wear it out." He said with a cocky grin. I will admit that was hot but I wasn't gonna let him know that.

"The name is Claire, and you are defiantly going to want to wear mine out long before I even think twice about yours." I said while trying to imitate his cocky grin. "BURN!" boomed the blond haired guy. It was so loud it broke the stare between me and Shane.

"Oh shut up." Shane said as he walked into the kitchen. "I'm Michael." He said as he extended his hand. "Claire." I replied

"Man you look just like my aunt Kathy, weird." He was then circling me. It was kinda weird and I'm glad Shane broke it by yelling about the food. "Come on." Eve said as she wrapped her arm thru mine and tugged me through the kitchen.

We sat at the table and started eating the Chinese Eve brought home. Michael was going over the house rules, the chores I had to do. I didn't have a problem with because I was used to this growing up.

"So Claire, where are you from? Do you think your parents with approve of you living with us." Eve said then started to laugh. Michael and Shane joined her until I spoke.


	3. You did what?

"Um, to my knowledge I'm from Dallas, and I don't have parents so I don't think they mind." I said with a smile but no one else smiled with me.

"What" I asked.

"What do you mean to your knowledge?" Eve asked even tho Shane and Michael sent her the "don't bring that up" look.

"Well at around age 8 I was found, and sent to an orphanage in Dallas. I couldn't, well can't remember anything before waking up in the ambulance. The only thing I had was a necklace that said _Always My Claire_." They all looked sad, I hated that.

"You woke up in an Ambulance?" Eve said staring at me with caring eyes.

"EVE!" Michael and Shane yelled. She gave them a look and then looked at me and apologized.

"Its fine" I said with a smile. "There was some sort of fire and I was found in the rubble of the house."

Eve spoke again. "I'm so..." she started to say before I interrupted her. "Please don't finish that sentence, I am totally fine and moved on with my life. I don't want people to feel sorry for me ok?' she shook her head yes in response.

"Thanks, so who wants tacos for dinner tomorrow?" they all laughed and agreed tacos would be awesome for dinner. Eve showed me to my room and I got settled in. I climbed into my huge bed and drifted off to sleep.

Spov

The rest of dinner was a little awkward. I felt really bad for Claire because I went through something similar to her pain when my sister died. But I gave her mad props for being so strong about it.

I still can't believe she came up with such a witty comeback to me earlier. I mean I'm Shane Collins, every girl wants me. There is something about Claire that interested me. She is not my type, not that I like her like that. She's smart, young, and not as well built as other girls, but she still hot in her own way. It sucks but I will just have to pull out my best stuff, she will give in.

Cpov

I have been at the glass house for a couple months now, and I am loving it.

Shane makes fun of me for studying so much, me and Eve have become best friends. Michael is so cool he acts like an older brother.

"Dinner!"

I laugh every time I do that. It was my night to cook, so of course I made tacos, and they are my specialty. It was really quiet in the house.

I walked towards the kitchen door when it swung open and hit me in the face.

"Omg!, I'm sorry. Why were you standing by the door?" Shane said as he was helping me up.

"So I'm not allowed to stand by a door in my own house?

"Yeah when you yell dinner I come running, so doors are not safe."

"Okay now I know." I said rubbing my face. "Where are Michael and Eve?"

"Eve is at work and I don't know where Michael is." He replied while shoving food in his mouth. We sat there eating and had some short conversations, till we both reached for the last taco.

"Hands off the taco Collins."

He just stared at me and was about to pull on the taco, when I yelled.

"Who is that naked girl!"

Spov

I felt really bad for hitting Claire with the door, but I couldn't help but laugh.

We sat down and ate dinner. It was going fine till she reached for the last taco. I looked at her and she told me hands off the taco. Did she really think she could beat me and get this taco?

"Who is that naked girl!" I heard her yell. I couldn't help but turn real quick. When I turned back Claire was running with the taco.

"Oh no, you don't!"

I took off after her. She was screaming and laughing as she ran into the living room. I saw her take a bite out of the taco.

"ummm, so good'

She rubbing her stomach and her eyes were closed soI took this time to jump over the couch and she let out another scream.

She tried to run but I grabbed her by her waist and pulled her back into my body. She let out a little yelp, and for some reason this made me smile. I tried to reach around her to grab it but she just kept moving.

"Come on Claire, just give me the taco."

"Dream on Collins." She replied.

So I started to tickle her, and she twisted in my arms and we fell to the floor. I landed on top of her, and we started laughing. I noticed some of her hair was on her face, so I gently moved from her face to her shoulders.

She was breathing hard; I couldn't help but watch her chest go up and down. I brought my eyes back to hers.

"What are you staring at?" She smiled when she said this.

I didn't answer her; I just bent down and kissed her. It took a moment but then she kissed me back.

I don't know why I did it but I didn't regret it. At some point in time she had wrapped her arms around my waist and her legs were intertwined with mine. It seemed like we were kissing for hours. We heard keys in the door. She threw me off of her, and was trying to fix her hair. I just rolled over and laughed. She looked at me and glared. It was cute how she scrunched her face.

"Yo roomies!' Eve yelled.

She came into the living room and saw me laughing and asked what happened.

"I ran in to Shane and dropped my taco, he's was supposed to help pick it up, but he decide to laugh. She said in a flustered voice.

"Um I gotta go.' Claire said as she was running up the stairs. I just laid back and sighed.

Epov

I walked into the house only to see Shane was laughing and Claire was giving a wicked glare. "What happened?" I asked.

she was explaining what happened but she had this confused look on her face. she ran past me so fast i didn't get to ask her what that face was for.

I walked over to the couch and sat down waiting for Shane to say something. He sighed and then glanced at me.

"I kissed her."

"You WHAT!"

**Sorry cliffhanger :-) please review i want to know what you guys think :-)**


End file.
